Controller
A''' Controller''' is one of the 4 roles available in DCUO. This role focuses on incapacitating enemies and group support including Power regeneration. Controllers have specific debuff abilities that can lower an opponent's defense, toughness, healing or damage output. This role requires high amounts of Vitalization and Dominance. The symbol that represents a controller is in the shape of a sound wave. In PVP controllers have a disadvantage against Tanks but have an advantage against Nature, Electricity, Sorcery and Celestial Healers. Role In order to acquire the control role, you must select Light, Gadgets, Mental or Quantum as your power set. Once you reach level 10, you will automatically be given the control role. Controllers have no damage penalty but do not gain any damage modifiers. Controllers gain 350 Vitalization and 100% Dominance. Control Effects are strengthened with longer durations and sometimes additional benefits. Stats The primary stats for a Controller are: *Vitalization *Critical Power Chance *Dominance *Power *Precision *Health 'Vitalization' Vitalization increases power generation effects. 10 points of Vitalization increase base power generation by 1%. 'Critical Power Chance' The chance to perform a critical with a power restoration ability. Base Critical Power Chance is 5%. 1 Skill Point spent on Cunning in a Weapon Tree adds 1% Critical Power Chance. 'Dominance' Dominance affects Control Effects, Healing and Shield damage prevention. The recommended Dominance for an Alert, Raid or Operation is needed for Control Effects to affect opponents in that content. Controller Shields prevent damage equal to Dominance + Restoration. 'Power' Power is required to use active powers and is drained as they are performed. Power builds during weapon attacks as shown by the hit counter. Power also regenerates slowly out of combat. 'Precision' Precision increases the amount of damage that a character's weapon attacks can inflict. 10 points of Precision increase weapon base damage per second by 1 point. 'Health' The amount of damage a player can take in a battle before being knocked out. Higher Health allows a player to withstand additional attacks. Health regenerates slowly out of combat. Special Powers and Abilities 'Group Power' Controllers have abilities to restore power to group members. 'Debuffs' Controllers have specific abilities to remove damage, healing or power regeneration buffs as well as lower an opponent's defense, toughness, healing output or damage output. Healing Debuff.png 'Quantum' 'Time' Specializing in this tree grants +1% '''Critical Attack Chance and +35''' Power. 'Space' Specializing in this tree grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +10 Vitalization. 'Light' 'Assault' Specializing in this tree grants +1% '''Critical Attack Chance and +35''' Power. 'Support' Specializing in this tree grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +10 Vitalization. 'Gadgets' 'Traps' Specializing in this tree grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +1 'Stealth. 'Tricks Specializing in this tree grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +35 Power. 'Mental' 'Telekinesis' Specializing in this tree grants +1% Critical Attack Chance, and''' +35''' Power. 'Illusion' Specializing in this tree grants +5% critical Attack Damage, and +1 Stealth. Recommended Iconic Powers *'Intimidating Gaze' : +25 'Dominance *'Wisdom of Solomon : +50 Vitalization +100 Power *'Word of Power': Knocks back and stuns opponents while healing you and restoring power to you and up to 7 group members. Equipment Mods Placing Equipment Mods in slots can boost stats and improve performance. Color Mods should match a socket color to gain bonus affinity stats. White Equipment Mods require the Home Turf DLC. Recommended Skills Controllers should focus on Innate skills in the weapon trees that provide Dominance, Vitalization and Cunning. Dominance Brawling: +21 '''| Dual Wield: +21''' | Hand Blaster: +21 | Staff: +21 | Shield: +3 Vitalization Bow: +4 '''| Dual Wield: +4''' | Staff: +4 | 'Dual Pistols: '+19 | One-Handed: +15 | Two-Handed: +15 | 'Rifle: '+19 Cunning Bow: +3% Critical Power Chance ' '| Martial Arts +3% Critical Power Chance | Shield +3% Critical Power Chance 'Mail Messages' Upon reaching level 10, players receive a message from Oracle or Calculator, accessible from any mail terminal. Heroes: Villains: Group Content The Controller in group content is expected to maintain constant Power Over Time. The Controller should also provide Burst power when a Healer is low on Power. Controllers can also buff the groups damage for a short time. A Defense debuff is useful on Boss opponents as it reduces Defense by 493 or 7%. When running group content with 2 Controllers, the Controller with the higher Vitalization should provide constant Power Over Time. Both Controllers should provide Burst Power to the group. The Controller with the lower Vitalization should maintain a defense, healing and damage debuff on enemies and Boss opponents. If there are 3 Controllers in a raid the 3rd one should also provide burst power and work on Crowd Control. Gallery Mental big3.jpg|Mental Controller Ability Gadgets big1.jpg|Gadget Controller Ability QuantumAbility.jpg|Quantum Controller Ability lightability.jpg|Light Controller Ability Also see *Controller Weapon *Controller Costume *Controller Item Category:Role Category:Controller Category:Gadgets powers Category:Mental powers Category:Quantum powers Category:Light powers